


[Podfic] FOUR TIMES DANNY AND STILES HOOKED UP, AND ONE TIME THEY DIDN'T

by RsCreighton



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 22:04:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7072294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time is really, completely, totally an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] FOUR TIMES DANNY AND STILES HOOKED UP, AND ONE TIME THEY DIDN'T

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Four Times Danny and Stiles Hooked Up, and One Time They Didn't](https://archiveofourown.org/works/725299) by [Chash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chash/pseuds/Chash). 



> Thanks to Chash for having blanket permission.
> 
> Guys, it's my 3 year podversary. I've been recording podfic for 3 years, and my goodness has it been a wacky adventure. I hope you enjoy listening to this, I enjoyed recording it!

**Title:** Four Times Danny and Stiles Hooked Up, And One Time They Didn't  
**Author:** Chash  
**Length:**  06:57

**STREAMING**

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfics/June%202016/%5bTeen%20Wolf%5d%204%20+%201%20DannyStiles.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
